Snowy Winter
by xdnific
Summary: Two people unlikely to be together end up loving each other after just one, snowy, winter, night. Their lives twist and turn to all shapes and sizes and despite all the obstacles, they manage to face the impossible. But a green flash soon ends their reign of happiness. Who knew something great would disappear as fast as it came in?
1. Ch 1: Evening Strolls

**All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Evening Strolls.

Cold. It was simply cold. The stinging breeze would stroke roughly against her fair skin, Narcissa's skin, as she strolled along the empty streets of a rundown muggle suburb. Streets clear and lights out, it was hardly even noticeable that there was a young woman roaming the dangerous streets all on her own. Especially at this hour...

"Narcissa?" A familiar voice called out. Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks, easily recognizing the slightly masculine voice. She swore she could feel her heart beating violently in her chest when her name was called. "What are you doing here?" The voice called again. Narcissa put on her best false smile and spun on her heels to face her unexpected company.

"Oh, hello Remus," The young witch greeted, plainly avoiding his previous question.

"Narcissa what are you doing here? Are you honestly baiting yourself to get jumped?" Remus worried, scurrying himself over toward the small figure. "I worry about you quite enough already."

Narcissa sighed and bobbed her head downwards, watching her shoes grow frigid.

"There is absolutely no need for your worries, Remus. None at all," She insisted. Though the young witch found it simply adorable when he worried for her, she found it simply unnecessary. Remus sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Are you not cold at all Narcissa?" The frozen Remus asked her. Narcissa shrugged.

"A bit," she replied dully.

Remus stared at the beautiful figure standing before him, her blonde hair emphasized by the bright December moon. He sighed, "Come on, my home isn't much from here." Remus took Narcissa's cold, petite hands in his warm ones and led her down the street and around the corner.

Many blocks later, there they stood, awkwardly hand in hand, on Remus' small porch.

"And I thought you said your home wasn't far from here," she mocked, air quoting his last words.

"Seems like I was wrong," Remus admitted, unlocking the door and swiftly opening it for the young lady. "Home sweet, home."

Narcissa stared in awe, a huge waft of many smells attacking her nose. Grass, parchment, dog, the three popular smells that would resemble Remus John Lupin.

"So what brings you here Narcissa?" The masculine voice called out again, this time from indoors. Narcissa quickly snapped out of her wonders and entered the warm cottage, shutting the door lightly behind her.

"Just out on a nighttime stroll, any problem with that?" She snapped.

"Just the fact that it's freezing outside and that you're 'taking a stroll' in a dangerous suburb. You have to think for your safety, Cissa." That sent happy shivers down Narcissa's spine. She thought there was no hope of hearing her ever so famous nickname get stated by the one man she truly fancied.

In reply to Remus' remark, she sat quiet, head down with her hair falling to her face. Remus, noticing her posture, quickly reacted and took her slightly less cold hands than led her to his disorganized sitting room. Narcissa sitting on one side of love seat and Remus on the large arm chair.

"You could stay the night Cissa. I'll take the couch and you could take my bed," The scar faced young man offered, his tone low and soft.

Again, the young witch was speechless. All she did was nod with her head bobbed down, in attempt to hide her growing grin.

**A/N: This was/is originally on my Wattpad that I decided to also add onto here, so just so you know I'm not "stealing" the story. I will be posting the many other chapters seeing as I've written up to five ongoing as of right now. ****_Please review! ((:_**


	2. Ch 2: It's A Full Moon Tonight

**_All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing._**

Chapter 2: It's A Full Moon Tonight.

The next morning, Narcissa woke to a various amount of smells attacking her nose. She slowly stirred up than carefully rubbed her eyes until she wiped all the sleep away. Once she was sure the sleep was gone, her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room. It took her a moment for the scenery to sink in. "Remus's room, right," Narcissa thought aloud.

Out of no where, as though on cue, a knock came from the door. From the slight crack of the door, Narcissa could make out a tall figure. Long moments passed before the dozed off blonde responded to the knock. Mornings were never her best times. "Oh, uhm, come in," she said in a tried voice.

"Sleep well?" A messy haired Remus asked, opening the door wide. Narcissa just stared.

"Erm, yes. Of course," She replied lazily. "I just, uhm." Remus crossed his arms and nodded in realization. He wasn't a rich man, quite poor actually, and he knew Narcissa wasn't used to mattresses like his, low and stiff.

"Right, well, with someone with brains like yours should know the reason of my leave for tonight," He plainly stated.

A bit confused, Narcissa furrowed her brows before widening her glimmering blue eyes, her stare intensifying as the time passed. Remus, like his usual awkward self, shifted in his position than gave a small, fake cough, breaking the intense stare Narcissa held on him.

"Full moon, that's tonight? Well, seems like I've lost track on the phases. Do be careful, and I'm not talking about yourself," Narcissa rose a brow and tilted her head slightly towards him.

Remus just smiled and gave a small laugh, "Oh don't you fret, Narcissa, I'm prepared this time. I'll be locked up in the basement safe and sound in a cage, far from you and anyone I could harm in any way not intended." The once fretful blonde sighed than plastered a tiny grin on her face. "Anyways, you must be starving! I made some breakfast and it's sitting on the table just calling for your name," he teased.

"I'll be down a moment, just give me some time," She replied. At that, Remus nodded once than lightly shut the door and made his way.

Later that night, around midnight, Narcissa rolled around her bed mumbling things; strange things. Seconds later, she sat up screaming; her face was flushed with cheeks the color of crimson. These nightmares were reoccurring ones with meanings unknown to her. She buried her face into her palms and took several shaky yet calming breaths.

Click, Clack, her heels went as she made her way to the tiny kitchen. She right about to open the fridge when here a loud howl coming from the closed door near her. Narcissa took a moment to remember what Remus had told her. "I'll be locked up in the basement safe and sound," She remembers being told. Of course she was curious, so she slowly walked over to the wooden door and turned the knob. "Locked," The disappointed blonde whispered. She thought it was sign for her to turn back and leave Remus be but no. Her mind said not to, but her gut said otherwise.

"Alohomora," Narcissa firmly said, the door's locks clicking seconds after. She grinned mischievously, but than replaced it with a more serious face. The wooden stairs creaked as she walked down them, her eyes making out a silhouette of a large, hairy figure. "Wolf, Remus," She thought. "He was out of his cage but how? He said he would be locked up in a cage, safe and sound." This cannot turn out like her nightmares, not now, not tonight.

When Narcissa finally decided to turn back, it was too late. Remus, or what seemed to be Remus, had already noticed her and was standing not far from her with his eyes fixed at her.

**Review? (:**


	3. Ch 3: Afternight

**_All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing._**

Chapter 3: Afternight.

Narcissacould feel his eyes boring into her small back. Her eyes shut tightly as she took small, shuddering breaths, unable to turn to face him. Moments later, she heard him growl lowly, making her shudder, than slowly turned to face him. Her eyes so tightly shut she could form small wrinkles on her eyelids.

"Re-Remus," the frightened blonde stuttered, "this isn't you. You have to control yourself, please." Remus growled in response.

Slowly, her eyes opened, only widening at the sight so close to her. Narcissa could feel his warm breath on her face, though still as a werewolf. He inched closer, his teeth bared, ready to pounce.

Narcissa took a few small steps back, forgetting about the staircase just behind her, causing her to stumble back and fall on the bottom step with a small thud. Remus howled loudly than lunged forward, but Narcissa was fast. She swiftly drew her wand from inside her silky robe and pointed it at him, yelling a loud "EXPELLIARMUS!" causing the huge, hunch backed wolf flying backwards and landing on a now broken washer. Her blue pools were wide and her chest was quickly rising and falling.

Still in shock, she got to her feet and cautiously approached the wolf, her wand still drawn out in front of her. Narcissa glanced through the tiny basement window, focusing her eyes on the cloud covered moon. "I didn't kill him, did I?" She spoke, the worry in her voice almost too obvious. Flashes of guilt ran through her mind as she nervously fiddled with her wand between her fingers.

A low, muffled groan disrupted her thoughts, sending her back to reality. She almost forgot about Remus laying there after the powerful spell she cast onto him. Thankfully, he was human again. Narcissa sighed in relief, hid her wand back in her robe, and knelt beside him, her brows furrowed. Seconds later, Remus's eyes slowly opened, focusing on the pale face staring down at him. "Ci-Cissa?" he drowsily mumbled.

Narcissa grinned and patted his forehead. "Thank goodness I didn't kill you!" She exclaimed with a playful tone. "Come now, you need to clean yourself up and get some actual rest while I, uhm, clean thisup," she bit her lower lip and gestured towards the debris just under him. Remus's mouth opened agape, ready to respond, but Narcissa lightly shook her head knowing what he was about to say. "My fault, mine. Don't you worry about it mister, just go clean yourself up," she insisted and pulled him onto his feet, shoving him towards the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his brow lifted. "You need to be cleaned as well, Narcissa," Remus said in a low voice, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, his warm fingers brushing against her soft skin.

"I will, I will. But not until after I clean this up. Don't fret, just go clean yourself up," Remus gave her a look that made her melt. She shook her head and turned him, shoving him up the stairs, "Go mister, go!"

Half an hour later, the debris was all taken care of and the two were both cleaned up and in new clothes. While Remus tried to catch up on some sleep lost in the night, Narcissa was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to work the stove and microwave. She's never dealt with such muggle things in her life. Truthfully, she's never actually made her own food. She was just always waited on at home. Home, she thought, what would they think? What would they think when they find out I've been sleeping over here, surely they'll be furious...Like when they were furious towards Andy...

"Need help?" a voice asked from the doorway, startling her so much she practically jumped. Narcissa quickly turned, trying her best to catch her breath.

"Merlin Remus, don't scare me like that!" She lectured between pants. "Oh and no I don't need help whatsoever. I am fully contempt with not knowing how to work muggle artifacts, thank you very much," Narcissa spoke with a slightly playful tone, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"Really Cissa? Let me make you breakfast," Remus said making his way over to the stove.

**Reviews could be helpful, you know… (I sound annoying…)**


	4. Ch 4: Rumors

**_All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing._**

**A/N: Reviews are helpful. Apologizes lack of updates. Writers Block, sigh, hashtag the struggle.**

Chapter 4: Rumors.

Winter break had come and gone and it was just about time for school start up again. The snow was thin and slowly melting as the days grew on. King's Cross Station busied it's self when the young witches and wizards would run between platforms nine and ten, soon arriving at platform 9 3/4.

In one area inside the train where the glass door was closed sat two young seventh years, the oddest couple in everyone's eyes. A blonde, pale faced Narcissa and a scarred face Remus sitting rather close with fingers subconsciously intwined. Remus rubbed circles along the back of Narcissa's hand while he read his book and Narcissa just stared unfocused out of the cold, glass window.

A gasp and a giggle was heard from outside their glass, see-through door and the two's heads both turned instantly, signaling the retrieval of their intimate gesture. Narcissa's face flushed, her red cheeks in clear view, when one of the girls shot her a gaped mouth glare and was ushered away by her snickering, Ravenclaw friend. The blonde clutched her fists, her fingers digging into her soft skin.

"Those little-"

"I know," Remus interrupted.

"They better not spread anything," Narcissa gritted her teeth, her voice threatening.

"The won't but if they do, it won't matter because all I care about is you," he reassured.

Narcissa sighed and shifted in her seat to face him, her gaze low. "You don't understand," she mumbled, "if word gets back to my family, you're done for, we're done for."

Remus scooped the fragile girl into his long arms and pulled he into a tight embrace, his face burying in her sweet smelling hair. He inhaled deeply and took in her scent, engraving it into his mind. Seconds after, he pulled away and cupped her face, a goofy smile spread across his lips and caused Narcissa to let out a small giggle. He saved that sound, too.

"I love you," Remus confessed to the now sobbing Narcissa and pressed their lips together lightly.

Weeks passed since the 'hand-holding incident' spotted by two fifth years on the train. Although the couple thought they were keeping their relationship low and hidden, the rumors just kept building strong.

One night, Narcissa burst into The Room of Requirement, a meeting spot they planned about, shown by Remus, with a look of panic shown obvious on her face.

Remus was already there, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, anxiously waiting for her arrival. And when she did arrive with the look she held, he instantly went for her, pulling her small figure into his arms.

"Shh, Cissa, it's okay it's okay. Everything's alright, what's wrong?"

Narcissa pulled away from his hold and paced across the wide space, her head shaking as tears slowly slid down her face.

"No, no! Everything's not alright! Everyone knows...they all know..EVERYONE," her voice was intense, cold, enough to make Remus flinch and shiver.

"Cissa," he spoke softly.

"Remus, they know!"

"H-How?" he stuttered, his voice shaky.

"Rumors. Two weeks ago when you said those...those...idiots on the train saw us and you said they wouldn't spread rumors, they did."

"Cissa, it couldn't have been them."

"Don't you 'Cissa' me! Why are you even defending them? Wake up and smell the roses, Remus, because they clearly did!" Her voice was intense and so was her expression. Her cold, narcissistic self was at full blast at this point and she was using it all on Remus. Her anger directed towards him.

For a long moment, they stared at each other. Narcissa's chest heaving as she rested from her rant. Remus just stared blankly at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"Than we should just end this," Remus suggested, his bluntness veiling his true sorrow.

"Remus..."

"Isn't that what you want? To avoid rumors, we should just end...this," he gestured between them.

"No..please, no, Remus..."

"I was willing to brush off the rumors if it means I'd be with you but seeing as you care more about your reputation in your family...I guess you're just not committed," his voice cracked.

"Remus," a tear splashes down, "please, I lo-"

"Goodbye Narcissa," at that, Remus was gone without a single other gesture, leaving Narcissa in the wide room alone.

The atmosphere was heavy. She felt as though the walls was closing in on her. The guilt and confusion and worry all colliding madly in her chest; it was all too much.

As Remus walked down the corridor to his common room, his feet tapping against the cold flooring, he tried his best to fight back his tears that dated to peek through. "Why?" he thought. His pace increased slowly when he felt the verge to tears.

Narcissa was on her knees now silently bawling, panting from the intense event.

He was gone, what they had is gone, they were no longer..."they." All they were was two newly single individuals who made stupid decisions and couldn't keep their mouth shut.

Her hands resting on the cold, wet floor, her mind raced with regret. She parted her mouth a few times but always closed them. Soon, she finally spoke after what seemed like forever since she last did.

"I love you."

**A/N: I'm literally trying to contain my tears right now; it's so difficult... [Sobbing in distance]**

**Sorry for the, erm, angst. It was necessary and this idea was floating in my head wanting to he written.**

**Again, reviews are heaven. ;) This probably the longest chapter I've ever written; one and a half pages, and around 900+ words.. WOW. [Awkwardly laughs]**


	5. Ch 5: Weeks

**_All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing._**

Chapter 5: Weeks.

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Remus and Narcissa's once happy-go-lucky relationship just got worse overtime effecting everyone greatly. Narcissa returned to her cold inferior while Remus went back to his shy and quiet aura. Who knew something so dandy yet so surreal would end so quickly? Clearly, they didn't know.

"Why should I care about who he is dating?" Narcissa snapped at a certain nosy Rita Skeeter. "Frankly, I don't give a bloody freaking hell who is with. He's free to prance around with whomever he pleases even if it is a low-life Gryffindor named McKinnon. It's like he's dating a female version of my cousin," she mumbled, rolling her perfect blue pools. And after that conversation, she was colder than ever.

Remus paced around in his vacant dorm lost in his thoughts. I shouldn't have let him set me up. I was perfectly fine with the company of my books, Remus thought.

He remembered the day Sirius introduced them almost forcefully. He was sitting under a shady tree with his nose buried in a novel when a familiar voice called his name from across the field, and in a flick of a wand, a rather large shadow casted upon him. His first thoughts looking up included questions as to why Sirius had a girl with him and why he was "showing her off" to him. Was he finally committing to a relationship?

"Moo- I- er," Sirius cleared his throat, "Remus, this is Marlene McKinnon." Marlene, Remus scanned his brain to see if he's ever met her before other than now. Charms, yes, same class as Narcissa. Stop it Remus, you can't think of her anymore! He mentally scolded. "Now, you two kids mingle and just tell me how it goes; I'm supposed to be monitoring Evans for James right now so...have fun." Sirius winked and flashed his most devilish grin then disapparated out of sight.

Remus' thoughts was disrupted when a certain blonde bursted in. At first, he thought it was Narcissa, but when he saw it was actually Rita- the case of their failed relationship- his heart plummeted. "Leave, Rita, please," he commanded politely, trying with all his might not to rage out on her. "You're not allowed to be here let alone this part of the dorm- wait, why are you here?"

Rita stopped halfway towards him crossing her thin arms. She scoffed, "Fine, I won't help you get 'Blonde-Black' back." She mocked, slowly retreating out of the room. Her hand was about to turn the knob when he called her back, eliciting a small smirk across her thin lips.

"How?" Remus asked in a voice as low as a whisper that only a cockroach could hear- then again, she was one.

Rita turned and sat on the nearby twin-sized bed with a light **thump**. Leaning back on her palms, she responded, "End it with Female-Black," Remus furrowed earning an eye roll from the blonde. "Marlene- for a bookworm, you sure aren't smart." Rita blew a hair strand from her face then sat up, leaning on her elbows.

"I would but-" Remus started.

"You _will_," she corrected.

"No difference"

"Oh there's a huge difference, love."

His lips parted slightly as though he was about to speak, but instead closed them tightly and plopped himself atop his own bed, ejecting a large sigh from his lungs.

Noticing Remus' discomfort in the idea, Rita decided to continue reciting her plan. "Or," she began, sliding off the side of the bed and heading towards the window, "you could always win her back before she hits the headlines again; except this time it would be over her- oh, what's it called- betro-"

"I see your point," he bursted, interrupting her mid-word, "but there's nothing I could do."

"Never, will you ever say there's nothing you could do when you haven't even tried!" Rita pointed-her voice rising as her chest heaved from the sudden temper that passed her subconsciously. She cleared her throat finally noticing her tone. "So, do you want my help or not?" The blonde questioned, crossing her arms as she turned to face him, her hair flying as she did so.

Remus pondered for a moment, balancing the pros and cons when receiving help from someone like her. He parted his lips slightly but then shut them instantly from his indecisiveness. Finally, he replied with the few words he knew he would regret speaking, "Yes, Rita Skeeter, I very much _do_ want your help."

A smirk elicited on Rita's thin lips. "Fantastic, here's the plan," the bottle-blonde said looping her arm around Remus' and dragged him out the door, "we have much to do."

**A/N: Boring, yes, but very much needed to support the next chapter(s). Review, review, review. (:**


	6. Ch 6: Relief

_**All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing.**_

Chapter 6: Relief.

"This plan is stupid," Remus grumbled, shoving his hands into his pocket shuffling across the the empty corridor. He's been spending so much time with Rita plotting to win Narcissa back that Sirius had taken up to tease them—constantly.

"Well, do you have a _better_ idea?" Rita asked narrowing her eyes up at him while fixing her pointed spectacles. Remus sighed. "I thought so now go and get your girl!" Rita exclaimed pointing across the field.

Remus hesitated his few steps, but then Rita gave him a shove with strength he didn't expect her to have. He stood in the middle of the field anxiously searching for any sign of Narcissa. Finally, he caught a glimpse of the golden-blonde curls that cascaded neatly down her back and over her shoulders—her lips were moving, so he assumed she must've been chatting with a friend of a sort.

Remus watched as she flipped a parting of her hair over her shoulder with a small, happy smile forming at her lips—a sweet giggle escaping from between her thin, pink lips. He was so mesmerized by her features he hadn't noticed his feet moving towards her—shifting from a pace to a slow jog. But as he neared her, her noticed it wasn't a friend she was speaking to—oh no—it was a handsome, young man with light blonde hair that was about the same length as his whom Remus instantly recognized as Lucius Malfoy, the man his one love was betrothed to.

It didn't exactly bother him at first, that is, until Lucius lent forward and pushed his lips onto the blonde girl's almost forcefully. Narcissa pushed away lightly, but he just lunged back at her lips—this time pushing her against the tree and locking her in his strong arms.

Before he knew it, Remus was running towards the pair and was throwing the boy to the ground.

"R-Remus," Narcissa gasped wide-eyed.

"Cissa, stay back," he growled standing in front of her.

"Oh, I'm not scared of you, _Mudblood_," Lucius chuckled standing and dusting himself off.

"How about we settle this how the Muggles would, hm?" He suggested with a smirk and in an instant, Lucius was throwing fists at Remus—right, left, nose, stomach—he hit everywhere that would leave him vulnerable.

Remus landed on his side with a thump. Thankfully, Narcissa stepped in front of his limp body before Lucius did any further damage. "Leave him be, Lucius," Remus heard her plea through his shutting, heavy eyes.

Lucius stared at her blankly—his chest rising and falling heavily. His eyes shifted from her to the limp body then back to Narcissa. He pursed his lips, lifted his palms in surrender, and started to retreat. "Okay fine, Narcissa, but just be aware that either way you are mine," he warned while speaking the last few words slowly finishing with a scowl at Remus's pathetic form.

Narcissa let out a deep breath and rushed down to Remus's side stroking his scarred—and now bruised—face. Remus used all his might to take her small. thin hand into his larger, warm ones and just held it. With a tiny squeeze, he blocked out.

"Mmm," Remus groaned—sitting up when a pair of hands restricted his movements.

"Uh—no, no, no," the voice scolded lightly of which Remus recognized and thought it'd be a great moment to joke.

"Sorry, Madam Cissa, I—Uhhg," he moaned. His eyes shot open while a hand went over his stomach.

"I told you not to move," Narcissa scolded lightly.

"No, you didn't—you said _no_," Remus corrected with a slight smile lifting his head to level their eyes. His smile brightened when their eyes met. "Hello," he greeted tenderly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and fluffed his pillows again then gestured for him to lay back as he was before. "I was told not to let you do any movements while you recover, and it's conveniently not the end of the month so you'll be able to get lots of rest," the blonde stated in a tone that hinted her seriousness.

Remus nodded as a reply while quickly giving her a once over. Her hair lost their curls slightly resulting in a beach-type wave hairstyle of which she had tied up loosely. He also noted her clothing—a loose fitting, grey, striped cardigan topping over a comfy, white dress. He was in complete awe of her look.

"It's not polite to stare," Narcissa remarked causing Remus to snap back to reality his cheeks tinting a light shade of crimson.

"Cissa," he called waiting for her to shift her attention from her daze to him, "I'm sorry—I'm extremely sorry for the way I had acted before and for being so... y-you, uh, get the point." Remus stuttered out shyly.

The blonde just let out an amused chuckle, a huge grin plastered on her features. She sat on the edge of his infirmary bed, took his hand in hers, gave it a small squeeze, then placed a soft, sweet peck on his lips. "I forgive you, but we both acted out of terms and careless about our relationship so there really isn't anyone to blame," Remus rose a brow. "Not even Rita," she added placing another peck on his lips then on his temple eliciting a sigh of contentment from the injured Remus.

"Okay, well, uhm, how about we start over?" he cleared his throat, "I'm Remus John Lupin and I have a _great_ fancy over you—care to join me for dinner whenever I'm aloud to move again?"

"I'd love to," Narcissa responded with a series of giggles.

**Please review. **

*****This fic. is soon to end, just so you know!**


	7. Ch 7: Forever

_All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing._

**Chapter 7: Forever.**

The rest of the school year came and went so fast it was a blur.

Others lightened up to the fact Narcissa and Remus were together—they were all simply used to it—others were disgusted by it mainly the prejudice pure bloods, but the couple definitely got Andromeda's vote even though she had already graduated the year prior.

Of course, out of the crowd of prejudice Slytherins was the ring leader Lucius Malfoy. His presence made any room's aura shift into one that revolves jealousy and pure cynical rage. It was obvious in everyone's eyes that his terrible mood _definitely_ triples when a certain blonde and brunette stride in lost in their happy daze.

But alas, everything came to an end when the seventh years of Hogwarts faced their last day at the huge, castle-structured, magical school and they all bid _'farewell'_ to their former dorm mates, classmates, and professors as well just lying through their teeth that they would ever so surely keep in touch and never forget one another along with their 'fonded' memories.

The news of the couple's whereabouts were kept ashore and thankfully never reached Narcissa's family—besides Andromeda, of course—and whenever she'd disappear over the summer for a few days they conveniently never questioned her which was good for the months that came and gone.

August rolled around and everything was still at peace—thankfully.

"You two have been together for, what, eight-nine months and are still together? Disregarding that little _'hiatus'_ I choose to ignore," Andromeda spoke suddenly as she walked into the cozy home.

"Always the tone of surprise," mumbled Remus with a grin as he continued to stroke Narcissa's luscious locks. "You seem to doubt us, Andy."

"I'm not doubting—"

"You're a doubtful eighteen-year-old woman already settled for life ahead of herself—I'm expecting children sooner or later, _Andy-dear_," Narcissa winked as she sat up from her laying position on Remus's lap. "Oh and—Ow! Gah! Re— Ouch! Goodness gra— Ouch, Remus!" She whined trying her best to untangle her boyfriend's masculine fingers from her semi-curly hair. Her eyes then shifted towards the corner of the room to a chuckling Andromeda and Ted. "This isn't funny, you two!" The blonde scolded with a warning look hinted with a tease.

"Sorry Professor," the couple mocked in sync with their heads bowed and lips pouted. Narcissa just rolled her blue pools and sighed gratefully once Remus's fingers were finally freed. She stood from the couch and circled around it towards the shelves that held the many framed portraits of her sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law. The shelf consisted of many photos ranging from magically-enchanted ones to still photographs of anything and everything—most of which were silly yet adorable in their own way. The blonde smiled in awe and felt her eyes rimming with tears. "Bloody hell, Cissa, please tell me you're not about to cry again; that'll be the third time you've cried all day!" Andromeda spoke suddenly near her which startled her almost great enough to knock the beautiful photos down.

Narcissa stifled a giggle then sniffed, searching around the room for any source of the men but later realized they ventured someplace else. "You're getting married soon, Ands," she spoke softly.

"Oh, I am? I just thought that man was handing me a ring just for the heck of it," Andromeda responded sarcastically and somewhat nonchalantly. But then she gazed down at her ring finger and fiddled with the gorgeous engagement ring slipped onto her long, slender finger. "But, you know, I suppose I am," she whispered, "and the ring isn't much, but it's the thought that counts and despite his arguments it's still gorgeous in my eyes." At that a drop of salty water escaped from her younger sister's eye. One drop, two drops, three drops then she was full out sobbing.

"W-what did you say…when he proposed?"

"Er—yes…?"

"No, I mean, uhm, how did you know he's the one?" she asked, correcting and verifying herself more clearly. "How will I know if Remus is..._the one_?" She mumbled with a sniff.

"I'm more than sure that he is, Cissa, don't you worry—alright?" She nodded. "Good, now let's fetch our men before they wander off too far."

"Where's Cissa?" Remus asked searching around the room before sniffing the air, answering his own question. "Ah, shower, right, she's about to leave, good—great even." He spoke with a satisfied tone. Narcissa always took a long, good shower before heading home just for precaution—you never know when Fenrir Greyback would be there for "business purposes." Of course, Narcissa knew why he would be there she just never questioned; she was taught a young age to know when to hold her tongue and when to speak.

Remus's question followed by a happy tone of realization caused curiosity to brew up within Andromeda as she finished off drying the dishes manually—she rarely uses magic now especially with little deeds as these; she views magic use for _"emergencies only"_ or the occasional _"I'm bored and stop being so uptight, Remus!"_

"You're awfully happy for your lover's soon departure—why is that? Are you hiding something, _Remey_?" Andromeda questioned with narrowed eyes and a hint of mockery hidden within her tone.

"Not something, Ands, perhaps _someone_," Ted teased resulting a strong nudge of her elbow aimed for his side eliciting a pained groan and a slightly sincere apology afterwards.

"Now's not the time to joke, you two," Remus warned, "I have something important to tell you both, I—" He started but suddenly paused when the bathroom door opened and out stepped Narcissa with dried hair, same clothes, and a nicer aroma—Remus, Andromeda, and Ted free. She lifted a brow at Remus and leaned against a chair then gestured for him to continue. "I—forgot what I was about to say," he lied. "Narcissa Black has taken my attention causing me to forget my words; her beauty is _impeccable_." She blushed, gave a coy grin, kissed his cheek then bid her farewells followed up with a statement saying, _"I'll be off in Hogsmede rubbing my wondrous smell off."_ Then a chuckle followed and she was out the door.

Remus watched her leave from through the window blinds and once she apparated out, he sprang into action.

"Remus, calm down, you look like a five-year-old on a sugar high and _oh my goodness gracious stars that is so bloody gorgeous!_" Andromeda gasped when the messy-haired man pulled out a small box from his coat pocket and opened it to reveal a 14K white gold engagement ring with 1 round brilliant cut center diamond, 28 round brilliant cut diamonds, and four 4x2 millimeter marquise sapphire stones. It was simply breath taking.

"Woah, buddy, that's a whole lot of money well spent!" Ted spoke with wide eyes that never left the ring. "How did you ever manage to afford it?" He wasn't trying to sound offensive because Ted knew Remus isn't a very wealthy man to be able to afford such a beautiful thing like that.

"I saved up and worked my arse off," Remus replied with a blunt yet joking tone. Ted patted the man's back rather hard but to Ted-the harder the more sincere, so he gave him a somewhat coy grin of which he returned back. Andromeda was still in shock.

"You're going to be my brother-in-law," Andromeda spoke with muffled tears when she reached out a hugged him firmly.

"If she says yes, of course," Remus spoke although he was positive she wouldn't reject him.

"Of course she would say yes, Remus, are you out of your mind to even doubt that factor and oh dear me I cannot handle my emotions right now! Ah, excuse me and good luck on proposing to her a.s.a.p!" She excused herself from the room and headed for her bedroom shedding happy tears-she was definitely crying more than Narcissa did that whole day combined.

Ted chuckled along with Remus and planned out when the perfect time would be to propose-he chose the day of Andromeda and Ted's wedding right at the reception when they'd be alone and the stars shinned down on them with happy smiles and knowing looks. _The stars know_, he thought, _they always know._

**R&R! (:**

_a/n: I'm posting a story trailer for this sooner or later and this fic is about to end in ways that will shock you..._


	8. Ch 8: It's A Wonderful Night

_All characters belong to the almighty Queen Rowling. (J.K. Rowling) I own nothing._

* * *

**_Chapter 8: It's A Wonderful Night._**

"Cissaaaaaaaa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" yelled an energetic and slightly frantic Andromeda. Narcissa just rolled over, groaned, and covered her face with her pillow causing her sister to roll her eyes and use the blonde's pillow against her by pulling it off and smacking her with it so hard it made her fall off with a light thump.

"I am going to pretend that didn't hurt for the sake of your special day," Narcissa spoke from the side of the bed with only her arm raised seen from the view. "Your wedding; it's your wedding day! Oh my geez, how did that slip my mind?" A suddenly energetic Narcissa spoke out jumping quickly to her feet.

"I want to know the answer as well, oh wait, but _I do_ know the answer–let's see, hm, maybe it slipped your mind all last night when we all mingled out at a pub," Andromeda winked and by the look of the blonde's face, she had no clue what she was talking about making the eldest of the two burst out into laughter from both that and the thought of the drunk Narcissa without a sign of prejudice in her when she had danced the night away at the small bar hosted by muggles.

"What?" questioned Narcissa with narrowed eyes as she approached the bathroom. Andromeda just shook her head.

"Oh, nothing just get prepped for breakfast, so we could get ready for the event later on," she urged, noting that the less Narcissa knew of last night the better, especially since Remus wasn't there to witness her extremely flirtatious mood that night.

Narcissa leaned against the sink staring straight at her reflection in silence for a few long moments before exhaling a deep breath and washing her face thoroughly to rid of any trace of left over make-up from last night's event–whatever the event was. She had no clue of anything. As far as she knew, they were at a club, and she had clearly went over her drinking limit and that was about it; every other detail is a blur.

She shook her head from her thoughts and prepped the shower for a quick body cleansing before breakfast. Once ready, she stepped in and cleaned herself as thorough as she did with her face just then. Again, Narcissa ventured into her thoughts going deeper and deeper each time. It was never like this until she learned about Andromeda and Ted's engagement which today is the official wedding date. She's been thinking much about the future lately about how she'd handle her family. Would she ever tell them? What about Lucius? Could Narcissa do the same as her year older sister had done? All these thoughts infuriated the young blonde so much that she practically takes her emotions out on whatever she grasped–which, in this situation, is a bar of soap that was once solid and beautiful is now solid and _squished_. "Bloody hell, I have issues," she thought aloud discarding the soap into the trash bin when she stepped out at the sound of a knocking on the door of her room.

"Oh, hello Remus, what brings you to my room-step? I'm pretty sure the mens' rooms are on the east end," Narcissa winked opening her mouth to continue but was then hushed when Remus suddenly crashed his lips onto her with both passion and desperate apology. At first, she was somewhat surprised but gave in eventually with her hands resting on his chest ready to push away–of which she also eventually did. "Okay, love, what have you done wrong _this_ time?" Narcissa questioned with an accusing finger and raised brow.

_"What?"_ Remus squeaked with a fake shocked expression. "Cissa, what are you rambling about? Can't a man kiss his girlfriend just out of nowhere?"

"Whatever you say, Remus," at that he kissed her forehead and sauntered down the hall with Narcissa watching him until he was out of sight. She shook her head with a sigh and leaned against the door after shutting it. "Honestly, what's wrong with everyone today?"

* * *

A room just upstairs with a perfect view of the ceremony at the back had been filled with minor chaos. Well, if you call Narcissa and Andromeda hurrying to get themselves dressed and situated with their finished touches. You'd think that having one bridesmaid and a simple wedding dress would make everything easy–it did, if the bride and bridesmaid themselves hadn't overslept on their nap and nearly slept through their whole time of prepping for the wedding itself. Now the two were rushing to fix themselves in less than thirty minutes.

Thankfully, they finished with five minutes to spare. Narcissa stood in front of the wall mirror fastening her earrings and giving herself a once over more than what the action implied. She grinned in satisfaction, fiddled with her blonde curls a bit, then walked over to her elder sister who was grinning from ear to ear. She planted a thin hand on Andromeda's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze as she reflected her happy grin.

Andromeda's emotions were mixed and conflicting. Parts of her felt somewhat sad and pitiful for the majority of her family who wouldn't see past their prejudice ways and see their middle daughter walk off into someone else's care and protection although she could very much tend to herself. The majority of her feelings was joyful and giddy that she would be spending the rest of her life with the love of her life in just a few minutes.

_T__hree minutes more until they'd have to head down for the ceremony to begin._

"Andy, I know I'm not the right person to be doing this, but I want to and I thought why not do so for my dear, beloved sister," Narcissa suddenly spoke in the short silence causing Andromeda to slightly jump.

"Cissa, what are you rambling on about?" The brunette questioned with a raised brow as she stared at her sister through the reflection of the vanity table's mirror. Narcissa held out her palm to show her a vintage necklace with navy blue rhinestones dotting it's already beautiful feature. Her breath caught, "C-Cissa, this is gorgeous and _oh goodness_ it looks well on me." Andromeda spoke at first with intent of modesty which then changed when the blonde had clasped it around her neck.

"You're welcome," Narcissa said with a smile then ordered her to stand for a once-over of her sister. A simple but not too simple, white, formal dress with heels to match and chocolate-brown, curled hair to contrast with her clothing. The touch of blue brought life to the outfit just enough for its blue wasn't too bright and eye-catching then necessary. She walked over towards the window and took a peek of the backyard which was rather large enough for a small wedding consisting of about twenty guests–give or take a few.

"Ands, there's about twenty guests there; that's a full house for a small wedding!" The blonde exclaimed with enough enthusiasm to fill a room. "I'd assume it is time for us to head down now." She winked, linking arms with the bride, exiting the room, and leading her to their ready positions. Narcissa gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek, struggled to fight the tears back, then made her way beside Remus at the front of the line after giving her a few instructions on when she should be walking out.

Andromeda's heart was pounding and her stomach had butterflies. Oh, how she wished her father–or _a _father, at least–would accompany her down the aisle. And just like that Ted's father offered to walk her down given the circumstances. She gladly obliged and the next thing she knew, she was walking down the aisle all smiles at the few guests.

The wedding went smoothly. Andromeda and Ted being all sweet when they recited their vows while Narcissa was near tears at the sight of her sister's sheer happiness when she stared into her husband-to-be in just a few seconds. Remus was focused on the blonde and her beautiful features. He pictured them getting married. Watching her walk down the aisle, recite their vows to one another that would seal with a kiss to pronounce them husband and wife, then they would grow old together in a cozy cottage with two children each splitting their parent's wonderful traits and with strong hope neither got his lycanthropy. But of course, she'd have to say yes. Why wouldn't she? Well, she does have tremendous reasons to reject his proposal, but it was unlikely she'd refuse–or was it?

Remus broke from his thoughts when a surprisingly loud applause filled the air when the newly weds locked lips when they were given permission to finally do so. He blinked a couple times–slightly lost–then he remembered where he was and a grin plastered onto his lips then his eyes flickered onto Narcissa who was now delicately wiping the falling tears from her cheeks with a small hankie. He couldn't fully understand why, but he found it truly adorable.

* * *

"Hey, Cis, you did a really great job with the wedding and reception planning," Remus greeted with a peck when approaching the blonde after leaving her to her fun and dances while he sat on the sidelines and chatted with the other guests. "Do you have a secret talent you've yet shared with me?" He winked and pulled her close with his arms around her thin waist.

Narcissa giggled and nuzzled into his chest and mumbled something that sounded like a mixture of _"I love you"_ and _"thank you."_ Her arms wrapped around his neck as they swayed slowly under the small gazebo and it's beautifully shining lights. They stayed that way for a few moments just enough for Remus to gain enough courage to speak up.

"Uhm, Cissa," he spoke softly pulling away subtly and looked down into Narcissa's innocent, confused eyes. "Cissa," Remus spoke again, "I love you. And, you know that. I mean, at least, I hope you do, anyways." He said nervously, hearing a small chuckle come from the petite blonde. "And I just…_oh god,_ this was a lot harder than it was actually supposed to be. Well," he continued, beginning to pull something out of his coat pocket and lowering down onto one knee. "I want to be with you, for what will seem like forever–what will _hopefully_ be forever; if you would accept to being–no. If you–_shit._" Narcissa giggled slightly at his fumbling of words, attempting to hold back her tears. Remus then took a deep breath before sputtering out: "_Narcissa Black,_ I love you ever so dearly; will you do me the honor of becoming my _wife?"_

Without hesitation, the blonde stuttered out: _"Yes"_ and flung her arms around the kneeling young man for a strong embrace, her face buried in the crook of his neck as joyful tears streamed down her cheek. She pulled apart after a few moments of strong embrace and showering his face with kisses until their lips locked for one passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds. Remus was the first to pull apart after remembering the small box in his hand and the ring still within it. His trembling fingers took it out of it's safe containment and slid it onto Narcissa's slim finger.

She held out her hand before her to admire it glimmer under the bright lights that hung in and around the gazebo. "It's so gorgeous, Remus, so so very _gorgeous_," the blonde whispered with a kiss upon his lips. He sighed contently and wrapped his arms securely around her waist once more and hid his face in her soft, golden locks, inhaling her every scent.

"You know, I don't mind staying in this position a little while longer, but I do believe I need to legs to walk down an aisle," Remus spoke up, jokingly, pulling a slightly drowsy Narcissa onto her feet. "Upsy-daisy! Let's go, Cinderella, and try to catch one last slow dance before the night is over."

"But I don't want this night to ever be over," the blonde replied dreamily, clinging onto the male as they walked on the cobble path and into the reception hall, ready to spread the news with her happily wed sister and now brother-in-law.

* * *

_The story does not end here. _

_Special thanks to Mia [ ThoseFeelsFromShips] __f__or helping me out with the proposal. __Feel free to check her fics out. She's a wonderful writer as well, and a good friend of mine! Also, thanks to those who reviewed my past chapters. :)_

**R&R!**


End file.
